


Chaos like no other

by Ki_the_fangirl



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), South Park
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Other, The kids are like 14, this is a stupid idea I had at 3 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_the_fangirl/pseuds/Ki_the_fangirl
Summary: I haven't seen a South Park and Camp Camp crossover so here I am!Butters gets sent to Camp Cambell and with him comes Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Tweek and Craig and chaos ensues.I'd like to add that I am shit at summaries so lets hope the story is better!Gender fluid Butters/MargorineBunnyStyleCreekMaxpres





	1. New Campers

“Aren’t you guys excited!? There is going to be 6 new campers this year!” David asked with an excited grin that had overtaken him. The past three years they have had almost no new campers, just the same lot as before. Not that he minded, he loved these kids to death but it will be nice to have a few new faces and bright new personalities to share the joys of nature with!

The bus with the new kids should be arriving any minute and while a number of kids were inside a few stood with the overexcitable councilor. Max, Nikki, and Neil were standing at the tall mans side. Surprisingly their motives were not to escape but rather Nikki forcing the two boys to join her in the wait because she wanted first look at the “new meat”. 

The sound of tired moving quickly down the dust dirt road and David somehow managed to perk up more than he already was. Nikki looked excited and Neil and Max looked bored. The bus came rushing up to them stopping mere inches from hitting David. The doors opened and two boys step out. They were walking side by side, a pair of headphones being shared between them. One boy was plain blue jeans with a brown jacket and a blue and red beanie. The other boy who was slightly shorter than the first wore green pants, long brown boots and a orange jacket with a green hunting hat. 

David immediately held out a hand “Well hello there! My name is David! And you are?” The boy in green looked up at David with striking emerald green eyes before gently grabbing his hand and shaking it.

“My names Kyle, and this is Stan.” Stan nodded before saying a short hello before a noise from inside the bus caused them to turn.

“Tweek, it’ll be fine! I promise, no one is going to murder you, it's just a summer camp.”

“You don’t know that man! We are in the middle of nowhere, someone could easily kill me and dump my body in the lake and no one would even know! Gah, what if they feed me to bears!? I hate bears! I am too young to die!” A voice was heard loud and clear making everyone, with the exception of Stan and Kyle, turn to look at the bus doors in confusion. 

“Tweekers… I need you to trust me okay. I’ll protect you. Everything will be okay, you’ll see. Why don’t we get off the bus and we can go make some coffee?” A different voice spoke calmly, his voice a little deeper than the first boys. After a few silent seconds a tall boy in a blue coat and matching chullo hat emerged hand-in-hand with a shorter blond boy who was tense and twitchy. 

“Um… Hello there, my name is David-” Before David got the chance to finish the boy clad in blue flipped him off. Before David could comment a blond boy in a fitted white t-shirt stepped off the bus, carrying a smaller blond who was asleep and wrapped in a large orange coat. 

“Stan, can you get our things, Butters fell asleep and I didn’t want to wake him up. He didn’t get any sleep tonight.” Stan nodded and got on the bus, emerging with two large bags and two smaller ones.

Nikki was the first to speak again. “Hi, I’m Nikki! I am one of your camp buddies!” She said happily. Kyle smiled and his eyes drifted over to Max and Neil, both of whom have been silent so far. 

“It’s nice to meet you Nikki. I am Kyle, Tweek is the twitchy blond and Craig is his boyfriend. The tall blond is kenny and the unconscious one is butters.” That finally caught Neils attention.

“Wait, his name is actually ‘Butters’?” He asked and Kenny nodded.

“Well, technically it’s his middle name. His first name is Leopold but only me and his parents are allowed to call him that unless you want your ass beat.” Kenny said with an innocent smile, pulling butters closer and carefully readjusting him.

“Well, let's get to camp than so we can get you boys settled in and introduced to the rest of our campers.” David said leading the group back to camp grounds while GM took the bus back to the city. “So, you all already know each other?”

“Yeah, we live in the same town and have been friends since we were like 3. We’re all here for butters actually. His parents signed him up and he asked me and Tweek to go and I asked for Stan to come who then asked Kyle and Tweek asked Craig so here we are!” Kenny said.

The group marched on, making idle small talk until the reached camp grounds. As the got there Butters started waking up and Kenny set him down, settling for walking with his arm around the small and sleepy boy. 

“Welcome to Camp Cambell!” David said before opening the door to the mess hall to be greeted by shouting and the sound of shattering glass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I wasn't really sure what to do so the next chapter will hopefully be better. Sorry guys :/

The doors swung open to reveal Nurf with Preston up against the wall, Space kid tapped to the ceiling fan, dolf standing on the table throwing paper stars at Space kid and Narris throwing dice Harrison, all the while Gwen was about to explode. As a matter of fact she did. Right as the door open Gwen threw a glass on the floor, the loud shattering catching everyone's attention.

“What the fuck is wrong with you kids?! All I asked for is one morning without all of this bullshit while David went to get the new kids but no! God fucking forbid I -”

“Gwen, calm down.” David said, cutting her off. “It's alright, how about you go for a walk while I clean everything up and introduce the new kids.” Gwens gaze dropped to the group of children by and behind David. She sighed and walked towards him.

“I'm sorry David.”

“I know Gwen, it's alright. You just got pushed a little too far, I understand. Go cool off, I got this.” David gave her a smile and she gave a small smile back. She walked past the small group and David lead them inside.

“Come on you guys… clean up, you are making a bad impression on your new friends!” David said and then kids all looked curiously at the 6 new faces. Space kid was the first to speak up.

“Howdy do new kids!” He said with a little wave.

Butters waved back with a smile and Kyle and Kenny followed his action.

“Alright kiddos, why don't we all head outside for introductions and our afternoon sessions.” David said and the kids followed with a protesting groan.

Once everyone except the six had filed outside David looked to the boys. “Welcome to Camp Cambell! What camps are you guys signed up for?” They all looked at each other and Kenny spoke up for the group.

“Well Butters and I are here for Dance camp, Kyle is here for Science came, Stan is here for engineering Camp, Tweek is here for Baking camp, and Craig is here for Music camp.” 

“Well how about we show you guys around.” David led them outside where the other campers were at their respective stations.

“I am glad fatass isn't here. It’s nice to have a break from that racist fuck.” Kyle said, smiling at Stan. David turned to look at them, taken aback by their foul language.

“Watch the language there kiddos. You can’t say the F word okay?”

Butters: “Fat?”

Craig: “No, he meant Fuck. You can’t say fuck at camp you fucking idiot.”

David: “Craig!”

Butters: “Well why the fuck not!?” 

Stan: “Dude, you just said fuck again!” 

David: “Stan!”

Kenny: “FUCK!”

David: “Kenny!”

Craig: “What's the big deal, it doesnt hurt anybody. Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck.” 

David gave up and rubbed his temples, meanwhile Gwen was laughing at the exchange. Max was smiling at Nikki and Neil as they hid behind a bush.

“I think I like the new kids.” Max said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys camps are all based off of cute little headcanons I have.  
> Kenny would sneak into butters window whenever he was grounded to try and cheer him up. They would always dance and stuff and eventually started doing actual routines.  
> Kyle is kind of a science geek and love chemistry in particular because it is something he can have complete control of.  
> Stan likes engineering because he is good at math and likes seeing his things come together like he planned.   
> Tweek loves baking and always makes Craig try his things to see how they pair with his drinks.  
> Craig sings and plays guitar, whenever tweek is anxious or panicky Craig sings to him. When his mom over heard him she signed him up for lesions. He loves it but you will never get him to admit that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter is so short. I am hoping after this I can write more but I am in a bit of a slump right now.

Gwen took the children from a very flustered David, who needed to go recover from the realization that there is going to be 6 new “potty mouthed” children at camp. 

“Alright kiddos, so change of plans! How about we all circle up so we can get this going faster?” Gwen shouted and the kids all migrated to the fire pit area. The South Park boys all sat in their pairs, closely next to each other instead of spread out like the other kids.

Tweek was looking around, his eyes scanning each of the kids face, lingering a little longer on space kid with a look of slight confusion before moving on to Nikki and so forth. He eventually finished on Max, whose eyes met his as he frowned at the little blond boy next to him. Tweek swallowed and grabbed onto Craig’s hand. 

“What’s the matter sweetie?” Confusion made itself present on Max’s features at the use of the nickname but shrugged it off as Tweek gave a small squeak of “Its nothing”.

“Okay kiddos. In order to make the new kids feel more at home here why don’t we go around and introduce ourselves? We will go around the circle and you say your name, what camp you are in and… something you like to do…? I’ll start. I am Gwen, I am one of your camp councillors here. One of my favourite things to do is watch Spanish television.”

The kids went around the circle, introducing themselves and talking to each other. Butters new that he was going to be friends with “Spacekid” and Tweek was feeling apprehensive about everyone here except Gwen. 

It was right as everyone finished that David joined the group again, having spent the last 30 minutes setting up and making sure the tents were ready for the new kiddos. 

“Is everyone ready for some camp activities?!” He asked and although most kids looked indifferent on the subject Butters nodded enthusiastically, having already warmed up to the people surrounding him. Kenny couldn’t help but smile at Butters adorable tactics and nodded in response as well.

The group of children seemed to disperse after that, all going to different areas of the large grounds, and the south park crew followed David as he lead them around, showing them everyone's individual camp while gradually leaving them behind in their own camps as well. After about 10 minutes only Tweek and Craig were left walking slowly behind David, seeing as everyone else stopped at their own camps and Craig insisted that he stay with Tweek today. 

They finally got to the kitchen and David went into an over enthusiastic spiel. 

“This is the amazing kitchen here at Camp. We have everything you might need!” He walked around the kitchen, opening cupboards and the fridge. “We have flour and sugar and cocoa powder and baking soda and baking powder. We have eggs and carrots and milk and ground meat. We got potatoes and soups… Yeah… we don’t have very much… But I am sure if you need anything we can go into town and get it for you.”

Tweek smiled at the small kitchen and then at Craig. “It’s perfect David, thank you.” the blond said, causing a smile to break out on Davids face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys! I have been struggling to keep the ideas flowing and working on keeping my ideas and thoughts in order. I will hopefully update soon but for now I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

David walked away with a smile on his face, leaving the two boys to their own devices. If he could he would have stayed longer but with 6 new kids to finish showing around, a large group of kids to watch over and only him and Gwen he didn’t really have a choice. Besides, these two seemed mature enough to stay alone. The fact that they are secluded when the rest of the campers activities are outside was slightly concerning but he brushed it off for now. 

Once he left the building loud noise filled the air, children talking, yelling and a variety of noises coming from a few different camps. His eyes skipped from child to child as he tried to decide where to focus the majority of his attention. Max and Neil sat together in the shade with Nikki talking, most likely plotting but for now they were fine. Preston and Dolf were talking at the theater camp. Nerf was carving something alone, the knife is worrisome but no one is being threatened so maybe he is finding a productive way to get out his anger. Harrison and Nerris are fighting over some thing or another. Space kid was in a cardboard box. Erid was sitting by the lake. Stan and Kyle are sitting at the science camp, Kyle pointing at things excitedly and talking to the other boy. Finally, after finishing his rundown he realized that two campers were nowhere to be seen.

“Gwen!” He shouted as he sprinted over to his partner. “Butters and Kenny, the two blond boys, have you seen them? I walked all over camp and they aren’t here!” Gwens eyes widened but she kept a calm demeanor. 

“It is okay David. How about you stay with the campers here and I will look around the surrounding area. Maybe they wandered off.” David nodded, trying to control his panic as Gwen turned around to begin her search. As Gwen disappeared into the trees he turned around with a sigh and walked back to the other campers, struggling to keep his focus on all of them with the worry building in the pit of his stomach. 

Gwen started by walking straight forward, honestly not even sure where to start. However she was not willing to have to face the consequences of looking two campers. And then there is the option of them getting hurt. Her footsteps quickened as she called out their names. She walked around for about 30 minutes before facepalming and realizing that there is no way they would be out here. Their camp is on the complete other side of the property. 

She turned around and walked back, finally reaching the right path and feeling more confident this round into the woods. As she did before, she called out their names but fell silent when she heard a quiet voice not to far from her right. 

“How do you know!? Ken… I know you want to help but I just can’t do it…”

Gwen started moving closer to the boys, careful not to make too much noise. Whether it was because she wanted to be careful not to startle them or if she just wanted to listen in even she didn’t know.

“I know you can Leo. This place is nothing like that.”

“But how do you know? What if they… what if I… Ken… Ken what if…” His breathing picked up and he started hyperventilating. 

“Shhhh…. Butters I am okay. You are okay. Everything is okay.”

“Ken all I see when I look at one of them is that kid hanging in the closet and Bradley standing on that damn bridge… I can’t watch more people die Kenny I just can’t.”

“Buttercup, I need you to look at me. This camp isn’t like that camp. I promise, they want you to have fun and enjoy yourself. No one is trying to change you. No one is trying to hurt you. No one is going to force you to do anything. I promise… I am going to protect you.”

Her heart fell to her stomach as she heard a sob break through the tense air. The conversation she was listening to was already fucked up and then hearing the anguished sob rising from the childs throat… She seemed to have frozen in her spot completely.

“Hear my heartbeat buttercup? Just focus on that. I am here…” 

The crying seemed to drag on forever before Gwen finally made the decision to show herself. Stepping from her spot behind a tree she cleared her throat, not quite sure how to respond to the scene before her. Butters was sitting in Kenny’s lap, their chest pressed together as Butters cried into Kenny’s neck, the talled boy rubbing small, reassuring circles on Butters back. Kenny’s eyes met hers but Butters was still blissfully unaware of the company.

A sort of fight or flight seemed to flare in Kennys eyes as he looked Gwen up and down. She would almost say he was intimidating but she swallowed that thought and mustered up a sympathetic smile. 

“Are you guys okay? You are not supposed to leave the camp grounds without an adult.” Butters spun around at the sound of her voice and she looked at his blood shot eyes and messy hair. He wiped his nose with a sniffle and nodded. His voice shook as he spoke and a slight stutter clung to his words.

“I’m sorry Gwen, I made Kenny come out here please don’t punish him, it was my fault-” Gwen quickly cut him off, not wanting to induce another panic attack. 

“Hey, no one is in trouble. David and I just wanted to make sure you are okay. You gave David quite the scare you know.” She pulled a small pack of travel tissues from her pocket and handed them to Butters. “How about we get you cleaned up and then head back to camp for some stories and s'mores?” At the mere mention of food Kennys eyes lit up and Butters giggled as he reached out and took the tissue from Gwen. 

After he cleaned his face and Kenny helped him to stand the group began the short walk back to camp. Once they got back the grounds were empty seeing as everyone else had already went inside for evening meal. David however was outside the mess hall, pacing back and forth. Gwen sighed. She knows that face. 

“David. You better stop pacing or you’re going to wear right through the dirt.” His head shot up and when he saw the pair safely behind Gwen he felt all the anxiety leave him. He was about to speak but Gwen motioned for him to keep quiet as she opened the door for the two boys, watching as they walked in and wandered over to the table where their friends sat. An eyebrow was raised as she shut the door and she waved him off. 

“David… We have to talk tonight. I overheard them talking and I think something really bad happened to Butters in the past. I don’t know what but it is our job to help. God… David the shit he said...” Fear was raising in Davids chest but he fought his urge to ask questions and instead gave her a nod.

“Tonight.”


	5. Chapter 5

As evening drew near all the campers gathered around the fire pit as David and Gwen prepared everything for s’mores. The South Park boys sat close together on one side, talking quietly amongst themselves. Butters sat close to Kenny and remained quiet, seeing as the conversation was about him. A conversation he didn’t feel like joining. Once the adults returned with goodies in hand they fell quiet and settled for watching as David started the fire. 

“Alrighty kiddos. Who wants to do s’mores and tell scary stories? Ooooooooo.” 

“Only if you let us tell them, your stories are shit.” Max pipped up, his eyes silently daring David to challenge them. Even though the pair had grown closer after David adopted the boy two years ago, Max still loved to push Davids buttons. Stan leaned over to Kyle and snickered.

“Do you remember when Cartman tried to scare us with “scuzzlebutt”?” They shared a laugh, both leaning forward in attempt to quiet themselves. They remembered that trip clearely, as well as fatasses stupid attempt at a horror story. Gwen smiled as she saw Butters smiling at the exchange, Kenny's coat wrapped snugly around his smaller frame. 

“Fine Max, do you want to go first then?” With a smile and a gram cracker in hand he began telling the story of a young couple who got killed while on a date in a woods. While all the teens seemed engross in the story David had taken to talking to Gwen briefly about Butters and what she overheard. 

“I don’t know but he kept mumbling about people hurting him and seeing people commit suicide. He sounded legitimately scared that we are going to hurt him.” Davids eyes wondered to where butters was sitting, leaning heavily on Kenny with a look of childlike fear in his eyes as he clung to Max’s every word.

“What do you think happened to him…?” Gwen just shook her head and looked towards the boy, only to be met with protective blue eyes. She turned back to David hesitantly and shrugged. “We can ask him tonight or tomorrow but I have a feeling Kenny will be there as well.” Gwen rose suddenly and walked across the circle, kneeling to their level in from Butters and Kenny.

“How are you doing Butters?” The boys around him all looked at him but their eyes didn’t hold surprise, rather empathy. They know.

“I’m doing okay, I am real sorry for sneaking off.”

“Hey, it is okay. I was just hoping that you would be willing to talk to David and I before lights out. You can bring Kenny if you want, we just want to make sure this is a safe place for all of our campers.”

Butters held her gaze, a series of different emotions flashing through his eyes as his hand subconsciously searched for Kennys. He stumbled over his words for a second before finally settling for a small ‘sure’. Gwen gave him a smile and a reassuring nod before going back to her spot beside David. 

With Max’s story over the kids were all talking and roasting marshmallows. Max was talking to Craig and Tweek as Neil talked to Kyle. The kids stayed up sharing sweets and conversations as the sun went down and the fire was the only source of light before the councillors called it time to turn into their tents. 

All of the kids split off with the exception of the two blonds that sat side by side, talking in hushed voices. As Gwen did night rounds, making sure everyone was in their tents and everything was taken care of David invited the pair to join him in the councillors cabin. The both doddled behind, Butters dragging his feet and staring down at his trembling hands. They had dealt with Max before but Max never acted like this. Max was angry and bitter at the world and hid behind that. 

Butters looks so weak, as his pale face clings to Kenny’s so desperately. Although hesitant Butters was far more willing to accept their help them the dark haired boy ever was. Just by looking at them Gwen and David could see their closeness. That made it a little better… At least they had each other. Much sooner than Butters would have liked they were stepping out of the cold and into the warmth of the cabin.

Out of habit Butters slid off his shoes and set them perfectly flush against the wall by the door, Kenny would have followed suit, to make Butters feel more comfortable, but he didn’t want the adults to see the holes that covered his socks. Back home no one would have cared, they probably would have laughed at him, yet he already knew these two were different. But they needed to focus on Butters now. 

Kenny grabbed Butters hand and lead him over to where David had pulled over two chairs. David spoke up as Kenny went to have a seat. “Oh! You guys can sit on the bed, it is much more comfortable.” Butters searched his face to see if he was just fucking with them and after a small smile from David he moved to the bed and sat beside Kenny. David and Gwen both shared a look, not knowing where to even begin this conversation. Luckly they didn’t have to because it wasn’t long until Butters voice broke through the silence.

“I really didn’t mean to freak out. When I heard my parents were sending me to another camp I lost it, thats why I brought everyone else.”

The confusion shared between the two adults was apparent to Kenny, who spoke up next. “His asshole parents sent him to a gay conversion therapy camp when he was 10.” Butters squeezed Kennys hand and nodded.

“It was real scary, I didn’t even know at the time what I did wrong or even what was going on. A bunch of kids killed themselves when they were there. We all had “accountabilabuddies” that we were supposed to make sure didn’t do anything to “feed into the devil's work.” by my buddy started liking me and tried to jump from a bridge. I thought… I thought this was the same kind of camp, that maybe they found out about me and Ken.” Both adults were staring wide eyed as they processed all the information they just heard.

David stood up and kneeled to their height in front of them. “I promise, this is nothing like that camp. No one here will hurt you, you don’t need to be afraid. We will make sure that nothing bad happens to you while you are here at Camp Campbell.” 

“See Buttercup? I told you it was okay.” Butters faced him and David with a small nod, missing Gwens movements until she sat beside him, making the small boy jump.

“Butters is blind in his right eyes so if you can try to take that into consideration….” Kenny asked again and yet again, his words caught the pair off guard as Gwen moved to sit beside David on the floor. Butters just nodded and tapped on his eye, a soft clinking ringing through the room. 

“It’s fake, I lost my real eye when I was 10.” Kennys face contorted, guilt dripping from his features as Butters rubbed the makeup from around the area, showing a large faded scar that ran diagonally from his forehead, over his eyelid and to the apple of his cheek. He giggled at their expressions. “It’s not that big of a deal. Ken likes to be all dramatic about it-“

“You lost your damn eye…”

“-but it’s not to bad. I can still see from my left and it doesn’t hurt.” The smile on his face seemed more real as he relaxed. 

“Holy shit…” Gwen muttered, earning a look of disapproval from the other councilor. She cleared her throat. “I mean- if you ever need anyone to talk to, about anything, David and I are here. That is our job, we care about you and we want you to feel safe.”

“Well gee, that’s really nice of you.” Butters smiled at them, his smile spreading to Kenny’s face as well. Before he could speak again a long yawn interrupted him, making Kenny chuckle.

“We should be getting to bed then. Why don’t you head first Buttercup, that way you can choose what blanket you want.” Butters smiled brightly and hugged Kenny, who kissed his forehead, before pausing and looking at Gwen and David. David understood almost immediately and opened his arms to the boy, who ran into them and hugged him. After a short hug he turned to Gwen, who smiled and did the same.

“Thank you guys… for bein’ so nice.. I hope you both sleep well. I’ll set up your bed Ken!” With those final words he slipped into his shoes and left the cabin, leaving Kenny alone with the pair. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as they waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts.

“Leo is too trusting.” With this he looked at them. “I’m not saying I don’t trust you but… look, we are here because we have to be and I just want to try and take his mind off of everything while we are here. But it looks like he likes you two already so…” another sign and brush of his hand. “Just please don’t hurt him… he acts strong but I don’t know how much more he can take.”

The room fell into silence, which Kenny took as his que to stand up and head for the door.

“We won’t.” David’s voice made him spin around, hand still on the door. He smiled at them and inclined his head.

“Thank you. He really needed to get all this off his chest. Sleep well.” As the door shut the pair couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that fell over the room. With a glance and a small nod they began to get ready for bed, anxious about what the morning will be like.


	6. Chapter 6

When Stan and Kyle awoke in the morning the air outside was still and quiet, nothing but the faint sounds of nature filling their ears. Stan sat up and stretched, smiling sleepy at his redheaded “super best friend.” Kyle smiled back as he ran his fingers through his extremely unruly hair with a yawn. 

Stan walked behind Kyle with his hat in hand and sat behind him, gently tucking his hair neatly into his hat. “So how did you sleep?” Kyle fiddled with his fingers, leaning into Stans touch as he spoke.

“I slept okay. I was kind of worried about Kenny and Butters, I want to know how their talk went.” Nodding with his words Stan finished the other boys hair and stood, offering him a hand. 

“I know. But we can talk to them at breakfast. Speaking of which, do you want to head down early and get some coffee? Tweek might be up already.” As soon as he heard the word coffee Kyle was leading the way to the mess hall with Stan in tow. As Stan predicted Tweek was sitting at a long wood table, drinking from a steaming mug that was held tightly between shaking hands. As the door opened Tweeks eyes snapped to them and he gave them a small smile.

“Mornin’ Tweek. Is Craig still asleep?” Kyle asked as he began pouring coffee for both him and Stan, who was now sitting across from the blond. 

“Yeah, he had some trouble getting to sleep last night so I didn’t want to wake him. I left him a note so he wouldn’t panic but I needed my coffee.” A cup was placed before Stan, who gave a grateful “thank you” before taking a long drink. The three boys sat in silence for a while, small talk being shared between them until the sound of the door cut through the room. 

Kenny smiled at the group, a half asleep Butter’s clinging to his side like a baby koala. A smile tugged on Kyles lips as he looked over Butters. His blond hair was a floofy mess and it was clear that Kenny had helped him get dressed. He was wearing black leggings with purple jean short shorts, a casual black button up and his favorite black boots. Kenny was wearing his trademark orange coat along with black leggings and matching orange shorts. He saw the smile on Kyles face and winked at him.

“We are cute huh? He loves wearing stuff like this but is always scared of people teasing him so I decided we could both dress like this today! Since it is supposed to be nice and warm.” Butters gave a small nod as Kenny lead Butters and himself over to the table and sat him beside Tweek as Kenny went to make tea for him.

“Are you okay Butters? You look worse than me.” Tweek said with a small smile, trying to comfort his sleep deprived friend.

“Yeah, I am okay. I am just a little tired.” As if on a que a small yarn slipped past his lips. The 5 boys sat in a comfortable silence, sipping their coffee and letting themselves wake up. It was around 7:30 that David wandered into the mess hall to start breakfast and was surprised to see the 5 of them up already.

“Oh… Well good morning there kiddos! I hope you haven’t been waiting to long, no one is usually up this early.” 

Butters shrunk down in his seat as David looked at him. He looked down at his clothes and let out a shaky breath. ‘David probably thinks I am a freak.’ with that thought he ran out of the mess hall without a second thought and back to his tent to change. Kenny sighed and ran his fingers through his tangled blond hair but didn’t get up from his seat, already knowing what was going through the smaller boys mind.

After a few seconds of silence Tweek looked over at David. “Do you need any help with breakfast?” The man stared back at him in confusion. He had never had a camper offer to help him before. 

“Um, that’s okay. You should stay and hang out with your friends. We have a busy day of fun activities ahead of us.” Tweek nodded and took another drink, finishing up his 3rd cup of coffee. David slipped into the kitchen and watched the boys with curiosity. They mostly talked, taking drinks from cups they found in the kitchen. After a few minutes David began to cook, his thoughts on the strange new kids. 

Butters balled and unballed his shirt between clenched fists as we walked back to his tent, his eyes glued to the ground and his feet kicking up bits of dirt as he grew close. When a voice rang through the morning air he nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around.

“Hey new kid.” It was one of the other campers, she looked older than most of them and had a purple streak through her blond hair. What did space kid say her name was… Erin? No, it was something strange… Ered! He gave her a small smile.

“Mornin’ Ered.” He tried not to be nervous as her eyes ran over him. He almost felt as if he was being skinned alive, the fear of her judgement driving him mad. After a moment she smiled at him and nodded.

“Nice boots. Want to go get breakfast?”

“Oh, I um yeah I… I would like that…” Ered smiled and stepped onto her skateboard, riding slowly to the building as Butters walked beside her. Emerging from their tent, Nikki and Nerris glanced at the two making their way to breakfast, Nikki’s eyes watching them intently as they exchanged small talk.

“I like your skateboard. I always wanted to skateboard but my parents never let me.” Butters ran his hand nervously across the back of his neck, his eyes glancing at the ground as he shut his mouth. Ered looked over at him and clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Maybe I can teach you sometime.”

“Gee… thats really nice of you! Ken and I can teach you to dance… if you want… kind of like an exchange, y’know.” After a nod from the older girl they finally arrived to the mess hall, entering together with Nikki and Nerris trailing right behind. With a shared smile and a nod the two split off and Butters went to sit with the other boys. Kenny set a hand on Butters knee as he looked him over, surprised to see he was still in the clothes Kenny had put on him this morning.

“Are you okay Buttercup…? I didn’t mean to push your limits, last night you were talking about it and I just thought-” Butters leaned over and hugged him, effectively making him shut up.

“Ken, it’s fine. I overreacted but I am okay now. Let’s just eat some pancakes.” Kyle smiled at them and slid his untouched plate infront of Butters. 

“Eat up, I’ll go get more. Do you want some more coffee?”

“I would!” Craig pipped up from where he sat beside Tweek. Kyle grabbed the two cups and made his way back into the kitchen. Butters attempted to rub the last remaining sleep from his eyes as he took a bite from his food.

“So, any plans for today?” Kenny asked as he took a bite of his own food and passed a napkin to Butters.

“Well Kyle and I are going to work to make something today and then if everyone wants we were thinking of going swimming later.” Naturally, conversations continued as the room filled with other campers and the room got louder and louder. Midway through breakfast Kyle set hand on Stans arm, grabbing the boys attention and silently motioning at the door. A sign that Stan knew immediately and stood up, walking out the door with Kyle without a single word. 

The pair walked over to the lake and sat down on the dock. “Sorry, it just got a little loud. So… how did you sleep?” Stan kept his eyes trained on the red head as he gave a short reply before scooting closer. Kyle let his head fall onto Stans shoulder with a sigh. “I just wish I wasn’t so sensitive, you know?”

“I know Ky… I know. But it’s okay. Life’s life, sometimes we just have to work with what we have. I mean, think of the good things right now. We just had yummy pancakes. We drank like 5 cups of coffee and no one yelled at us. We are sitting at the dock of a pretty lake. I have my super best friend with me. There can be bad things sometimes but we can’t let that get in the way of the good.” There was silence as Kyle took in Stans words, his eyes roaming over the clear blue lake before turning to face the other boy.

“Thank you Stan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I have two new story Ideas and I want to know if anyone would read them. They are both crossovers; the first being a crossover between Rick and Morty, Gravity Falls and Camp Camp and the second being Gravity Falls and Undertale. I can post the summerys on the next chapter if people are interested at all but I figured I would ask and save everyones time. Adue!


	7. Please Read

Hey everyone. So for those of you who might not of heard this was a huge earthquake that struck Anchorage Alaska yesterday morning. I was at work when the 7.0-7.2 magnitude quake hit my building. My whole crew dove for safety under our desks and watched in terror and panic as the whole building was thrown violently back and forth. Things came crashing to the floor, ceiling panels broke, huge metal cabinets and boxes fell, littering the warehouse. A few moments later as we finally got up and started checking on each other we were his again by a huge aftershock wave measuring in at 5.7. After that I began smelling chemicals getting strong in the air I quickly yelled for everyone to evacuate. We made it upstairs in two runs because of aftershock that kept hitting one after another. We all had to hide upstairs for about 20 minutes until the main bout of aftershocks subsided. After we were informed about the major gas leak downstairs and we were all sent home. The roads were broken, cracked, caved in and it looked like something you would see in a movie. After about an hour and a half of driving and continuing aftershock waves I made it safely home with my family. Our house was fine with the exception of a few broken things, but we had lost power, which means we lost heat and seeing as I am allergic to the cold and it was only 23 degrees out we had to figure out something fast. We all ran around packing bags of essentials as more aftershock waves kept coming. Our power finally returned after about 45 minutes and my aunt and uncle went to check on the neighbors. While they were gone I was alone through about 4 more aftershocks. The aftershock continued all day and night and we are still feeling some now, almost 36 hours later. I got lucky. I was uninjured. My family was uninjured. I was able to stay safe and find a support group of family and friends back home in Washington. But this event left me scared, anxious and on edge, jumping at every noise and movement out of fear of being hit again. There has been at least 45 aftershocks all 2.5 or higher (one just shook us as I am writing this) and we are still getting them. My friends and family say how I am feeling is okay but it is really hard to deal with… I am going to try to use writing as a… way to cope so maybe this will help. If any of you have been through anything like this or could even just lend an ear I would be so grateful. I will be posting this on all my stories and hopefully I can bring you all an update soon. Until then, please stay safe, tell someone you love them, appreciate your family and take a moment to just enjoy life. When I thought there was a chance I might not be able to do those things again I was heartbroken. So please, you never know when tragedy might strike. This world is an amazing thing, don’t let its beauty get lost in the flurry of life. I love you all, stay safe.


End file.
